Reining Free
by Lynx Writer
Summary: Harry is depressed after Sirius dies, but he knows it isn't his fault. However, Voldermort is back, and he wants Harry, and a few others at Hogwarts. So Albus hires three capable Hunters, and a person no-one could ever believe existed. will be slash
1. Fleeting Moments

Disclaimer, I own none of the Winchesters, if I don't own them, I cannot own Harry potter, (cries I want draco!) anyways, I hope u all enjoy and YOU ALL REVIEW PLEASE!

**Chapter 1 **  
_A Fleeting Moment _  
"Potter!'

Harry sighed. It was the summer before his sixth year, the beginning of summer, mind you, and already he wanted to stupefy his uncle.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" he called from where he lay flat on his bed.

"Get down here now!" Vernon yelled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied.

That was one of the few things Harry said at the moment. These days, it was mostly, Yes Uncle Vernon, No Uncle Vernon, Coming Uncle Vernon, or finished Uncle Vernon. On occasion, Uncle Vernon was replaced with Aunt Petunia.  
Harry hated himself. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault Sirius had passed through the veil/archway, he was still saddened and depressed. After all, Sirius had been all he had left, apart from Remus, but now, with Remus off somewhere secret for the Order and unreachable by owl, Harry was truly alone. Ron and Hermione had begun dating at the end of the previous year, before they left school, and so it seemed as if they had forgotten him. In the past two weeks he had received a grand total of three letters. The first was one sent to witches and wizards everywhere, informing them of Voldemorts return, another informing him that he had inherited all of Sirius's, and therefore the Black family, possessions. The Black family wealth, which was great, had been split between himself and Remus. And, finally, he had received a letter from one Albus Dumbledore, telling him to stay put. That was ALL it said.

Harry snorted at the thought of 'that' particular letter. He had been sorely tempted to rip it up and mail it back to Dumbledore, along with a 'Fuck Off and Stay Out of My Life', but had decided against it.  
For now.

At the moment though, he had decided to go deal with his Uncle. Harry sighed when his Uncle yelled again. Louder this time though. He had a feeling that this would be a very long summer.

* * *

Halfway around the world, Sam and Dean Winchester were sleeping like babies, snuggled up under nice warm blankets as the rainstorm from Hell pelted outside, along with 'the wind that froze your nuts of in 10 seconds flat', as Dean had called it.

At least, they were sound asleep and warm, until the covers were suddenly yanked off, and each of them got a glass full of COLD water chucked over them.

"What the fuck!" Dean yelped, leaping out of his now wet bed and looking for the asshole that had done it to him.

"Dad?" Sam asked sleepily still, finally moving off the wet bed, yawning as he did so.

When the two boys had finally killed the yellow-eyed demon, the deal it had made with John Winchester had been severed. Luckily for Dean, however, he too was able to live. For which he was VERY happy about. None of them knew why or how this had happened, but the three of them were glad that it had.

That was 6 months ago. Afterwards, Sam went back to school, or at least, he tried to. Even Dean took a few college courses. For two weeks they were normal everyday people. Then, one day, Sam turned up at Dean's dorm room, packed  
bags at his feet, and said, "Sounds like Virginia's ghost problem came back."  
Within the hour, the two boys were on the road, windows down, and Highway to Hell blasting out of the speakers, and for once, Sam sang along with Dean. For a little while that is.  
When they had called their dad, who was staying and working with Ellen at her roadhouse/pub and told him they were on their way to Virginia to deal with a ghost problem again. Their dad had laughed, and told them to have fun. 3 weeks later, both boys finally realised that they kept looking for more demonic and supernatural occurrences, rather than head home to school.  
And so, the Winchester brothers became full time Hunters yet again.

"Dad? What the hell are yo doing here?" Dean asked in confusion as he caught the towel that John threw at him and wiped at the water that dribbled down his chest, and into the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"I got a letter from an old man. I met him quite a few times when you boys were younger. He's asked a favour of us."

This got the boys attention.

"What kind of favour?" Sam asked curiously, as he got dressed, while Dean simply sat back on his bed in his wet black satin boxer shorts. ( HOT MENTAL IMAGE MUCH)

"Paid Protection. He wants us to work at his school and protect the students from…"

"Whoa hold up!" Dean cut in. "A school? Man what kind of American school would hire protection from us?"

John smiled cheekily. "I didn't say it was in America."

Both boys blinked. "It's not?"

"Nope. We're heading to Merry Old England."

"You're joking, right dad?" Sam asked uncertainly.

John shook his head. "Nope. If you boys agree, we'll be heading to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry via England."

"We're going 'WHERE'!!!!"

September 1st came far too slowly for Harry.

"We'll see you next year boy, and you'd better hope it isn't any bloody sooner." Vernon sneered.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry sighed, walking away from his relatives before they could say another word.

As Harry pushed his trolley through the throng of people, he accidentally bumped it into a very tall man.

"Sorry." Harry said automatically.

"Hey no problem kid. Hey look, uh, this might sound kinda weird, but uh, do you know platform 9 3/4 ?" the tall American asked.

Harry blinked, a little surprised that they guy was asking him this. "Yeah, I know it."

The young man grinned in obvious relief. "Thank god, hey, you wouldn't be able to point it out would you?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged, it wouldn't hurt, especially if the guy already knew about the platform, then he obviously knew about magic. "See the wall there, between platforms 9 and 10?"

"Yeah, what about it?" the American asked.

"To get to the platform, just walk right through that wall. I've got to go now. See ya." Harry said before pushing his trolley off and disappeared into the mass of people.

Sam blinked as the boy disappeared. "Did he just say 'through' the wall?"

END of chapter one.

Tank u and toodles, next chappy up soon!


	2. Fight and FLight Instincts

MASSIVE thanks and hundreds of huggles go to my beta reader gusmanjedi for reading this ON AUSTRALIA DAY 4 me, I luvs u gooseyboy

AAANYWAYS on with the story!

Disclaimer, I own none of the Harry Potter or Supernatural characters, however, the creature that attacks in this chapter I have borrowed from Anatolian on the deviantart website so if u wanna see what it looks like leave me a review and ill give u the website, or i suppose u could just search google 4 it lol spoil all my fun though, and if u wanna borrow it too please ask them not me.

CHAPTER 2

Fight and Flight Instincts

After his run in with Sam, though Harry didn't know that was his name, Harry continued walking towards the barrier to platform 9 ¾, not noticing where he was going again, and ran into someone else!

This time though, it was Lucius Malfoy!

"I…I'm sorry Mr Malfoy I…"

"Potter?" Lucius cut Harry off. "Is that you? Merlin, what did you do, starve yourself all summer?!"

Harry blinked, stunned at the concern in Lucius Malfoys voice.

Harry froze, and when Lucius laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, Harry couldn't help but flinch, remembering the Department of Mysteries.

Lucius sighed, "I won't hurt you Harry. In fact, I've never wanted to. For years, my actions and words have been dictated and forced upon me by my ex-wife, Narcissa, who, well, let's just say she had a fondness for the Imperious curse. Didn't you read about it? It's been in the papers since the second week of the school holidays."

Harry just shook his head silently, trying to take in everything he had just heard, and trying to ferret out the truth in his mind.

"Look Harry, I have to go, you can believe me if you wish to, but you don't have to. Now, I have to go, but, if there is anything you need, or even if you just need to talk, you can always come to me. I would like to be your friend. I promise you, I'm not the man that Narcissa made me out to be. Make sure that you stay safe ok?" Lucius said concernedly.

Harry nodded, "Yes Mr Malfoy sir."

Lucius smiled, not an evil smile, but an almost cheeky grin, "It's just Lucius, Harry. And you'd better hurry up, or you'll miss the train. AGAIN." He chuckled.

Harry blushed slightly "Thanks Mr Malf…err I mean Lucius." Harry nodded as he walked off to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"I'll see you soon Harry, I too shall be on the train." Lucius smiled softly, waving farewell to Harry as he walked off.

Harry too continued his walk, unable to believe what he had just heard.

But Harry knew that a person's eyes were the windows to their soul, and Lucius Malfoys eyes were not malicious, or angry, or hatred filled. They were nothing like what he had once seen in them. Well, what little he had seen in them over the past few years.

That must have been the reason he had never really seen anything in the older mans eyes before.

As Harry passed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, his thoughts switched to Draco Malfoy.

Had he been controlled like his father? Or was it that he took after his mother more than his supposedly kind father? Or, perhaps, had he been told to act like he did and if he didn't there would be consequences?

Harry was so busy contemplating these things, that he didn't notice two things. One, was that said person was looking at him. Draco himself was wondering 'why' Harry looked thinner and paler than normal. Hell, Harry was paler than HE was.

The second thing, was perched up in the rafters of the platform, in a dark and shadowed corner, hidden, and waiting, waiting for a moment to come very soon, when it could strike.

Harry managed to get his luggage onto the train, and then came back out to look for Ron and Hermione, and ask them 'why' they had not replied to his letters all holidays.

As he hopped off the train, two young girls came over to him.

"Umm, excuse me?" the darker blonde girl asked.

"Yes?" Harry asked, he was a bit shocked, as he had absolutely no idea who these two girls were.

"We, that is, umm, we were wondering if you could help us get our luggage on the train? We couldn't life it, even with the two of us, and we asked some other students, but the just told us to umm, well it wasn't very polite." The darker blonde girl explained.

Harry frowned, "Of course, it's no trouble at all. I don't understand what their problem was."

As he helped them, the girls introduced themselves. The girl, who had asked him for his help, was called Nadine. She wasn't one of those stick thin girls, but she most defiantly wasn't fat. She had light chocolate brown hair with natural golden blonde to light brown streaks running through it, and was slightly curly, and ran to about mid way down her back, maybe a few inches below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were two different colours. One of them was brown and the other was hazel. She was also shorter than the other girl, by about 2-3 inches, not that much.

The other girls name was Sarah. She too had pretty blonde hair, but it was much lighter than Nadine's almost like Malfoys, but much more golden. Like Nadine, she wasn't a stick, but she certainly wasn't fat. Her lightly tanned skin reflected nicely with her hazel eyes.

All in all, they were two very pretty young girls, albeit far too young for Harry, since they were first years this year, but Harry found that he enjoyed their company very much, and he truly enjoyed talking to them.

What shocked Harry, was that both of them were related to Slytherins Blaise Zabini. He was actually their cousin, or 3rd cousin or something.

"We're gonna say good-bye to our folks, do you wanna come too?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," Harry nodded, "It will give me a chance to see if I can find my friends." Harry agrees, as the three of them exited the train.

They were halfway across the platform when Harry saw it. A great winged creature, screaming through the air towards them. Without thinking, Harry tackled both Sarah and Nadine to the ground, taking them out of the creatures' flight path, but was a bit too slow to avoid it himself, as he felt its claws raking his left arm and the top of his shoulder.

As he stood, and helped up Nadine and Sarah, the American guy, plus one, pushed their way through the terrified crowd behind him.

The creature had landed on the sign that told them the platform number (like you would really forget it) and turned to face them. It truly looked like something out of a nightmare.

Its wings were easily twice the size of its body, which was grossly out of proportion, and each wing ended in a long and sharp talon. It had four legs attached to a short yet stout body, and yet it also had two arms, and a tail, almost dragon like in appearance and style. But it was its face that was truly scary. Its brow was ridged, pushing out over it's demonic yellow-orange eyes, and it had no nose, so it seemed. But it did have a 'lot' of teeth. The inside of its mouth was full of them, and there were several that were more fangs than teeth, hanging over the edge of its lipless mouth. It was a muddy sort of brown in places, but then, that might have just been mud, Harry was too far away to tell, and to be honest, he couldn't give a flying fuck anyways.

"Give me. Now." The creature growled low in its throat.

It seemed to have exceedingly little intelligence.

"Man that is one ugly fucker." The shorter American said.

"No fucken kidding." Harry muttered under his breath, pulling his wand out from his sleeve. "Nadine, you and Sarah run and stay with your parents. Don't come near here till it's all over, ok?"

"Why would it be after any of us?" Sarah asked, as she and Nadine slowly inched away.

"Voldemort," Harry said, making most everyone around him gasp, flinch, or in some cases, scream/squeal.

"Goldie who?" the shorter American asked.

"Uh, Dean, it's probably not the best time to ask those sorts of questions." The tall one said.

"Ok Sammy." Dean said, pulling out a 12 gauge shotgun.

Harry blinked, "Weren't they wizards? Didn't they have wands?

Don't worry kid," Dean grinned at the look on Harry's face, "We deal with ugly fuckers like this all the time this way. What are you going to do with that?" he gestured to Harry's wand, "Poke it in the eye?" Dean chuckled.

Harry glared, "No, I was thinking more along the lines of this. Bombarda!" he yelled, swishing his wand at the creature.

A mere second before the spell would have hit, the creature launched itself up, it's powerful wings carrying it skyward.

Dean and Sam both gaped, with Dean recovering first. "Damn man, I want one!" Dean grinned cheekily for a moment, before the grinn was wiped of his face, "Incoming!" he yelled, both he and Sam raising their shotguns and Harry trained his wand on the creature.

BANG

BANG

"Stupefy!"

The spell missed, as did Sam's shot, however Dean's caught it in one of its 4 legs.

Screeching in pain, the creature hissed, snarled and growled at them in what sounded like it's own language, before it flew off.'

It was over, for now.

Harry turned to face the Americans, whose numbers had increased by another. An older man this time, Harry guessed him to be at least 50, though probably closer to 55 than to 50.

"Thanks for the help." Harry said sincerely, "Especially since nobody else bothered to." He muttered.

Dean however, heard this and grinned. "You mean except for that blonde kid over there, and that mysterious cloaked figure?" he nodded in the direction of the two people.

Harry was shocked. One of these two people was Draco Malfoy! As to whom the other person was, Harry didn't even know if they were male or female, but the both of them were putting away a wand, as discreetly as possible.

"Anyways, I'm Dean. This here is my little brother Sammy."

"It's Sam, not Sammy, Dean." Sam cut in.

Dean grinned, "Whatever floats your boat Sammy. And this here, is our father, John Winchester."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry waited for the exclamations that usually came with his name.

"Nice to meet you too Harry." The three men offered their hand and shook Harry's surprising him.

Then he saw them.

Ron and Hermione.

And they stared at him.

No smile.

No Hello.

No, how was your summer sorry I never bothered with you by the way, Nothing.

Not. A. Thing.

And then, they did something that hurt Harry more than anything they could have ever said to him.

They walked away.

The two people that he trusted with his life, left him.


	3. The Telling of Tales

CHAPTER 3

The Telling of Tales

Summary: Harry tells his tale, as do Sam and Dean, and then, another emergency arises on the Hogwarts Express, and two new allies arise, and we discover the identity of the mysterious cloaked figure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Raven, Nadine and Sarah own them selves, but one day, me and sarah are gonna own Dean and Sam Winchester, and the Impala, and Nadine is gonna own Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom GO US! However till that happens I own only Raven

Harry didn't remember much of what happened after that. The next thing he knew, he was on the Hogwarts express, in a compartment with Dean and Sam Winchester, with the later snoring softly in the seat opposite him.

"Hey man, you back with us?" Dean asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Sam just yet.

"Umm, yeah? Yeah, I guess I am." Harry sighed, flopping back down on his seat,

"Unfortunately," he mumbled, making Dean smile sadly.

"Don't worry about it kid, we both know how that feels." Dean nodded at Sam.

Harry nodded and sighed. "I can't believe them. I mean they've been my best friends since first year! We've been through everything together, and now, they just…just…ditch me! And after what happened last year… I…" Harry choked trying to hold back his tears, "They were all I had left in the world, and now…" he trailed off, looking out the window at the passing scenery, willing away his tears.

"Don't worry Harry, maybe they're just annoyed or something…." Dean stopped, as Sam yawned and stretched, waking up.

"Man Dean, do you ever shut up?" Sam yawned, sitting up.

"Hey shut up 'Sammy', maybe next time you should find someone else to be your personal pillow? Huh?" Dean thumped Sam on the arm, making Sam retaliate by hitting Dean, when that prompted a mini fight between the brothers on the seat opposite Harry, who had a front row view.

The two brothers stopped however, when they heard laughter. It was coming from Harry.

Dean looked over and saw Harry rolling on his seat laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey man, what's so funny?" Sam asked, not understanding why Harry was laughing. HE certainly didn't find anything about this situation funny at all.

"You two look so ridiculous! I mean, I'd expect that from some of the kids at my school, but I certainly wouldn't expect it from you two!" Harry chuckled.

Dean and Sam looked at themselves and each other, and then realized why Harry was really laughing. Sam was half hanging off the seat, while one of Deans legs, was resting on the little table by the window. All in all, they looked pretty ridiculous.

This then sent both Sam and Dean off as well, and it was several long minutes later before they could all pull themselves together.

"Damn, I don't remember the last time I laughed like that!" Harry gasped.

"Really?" Sam asked, "You being serious?"

Harry nodded, "I don't think I even smiled once all holidays. And with what happened last year…" Harry trailed off.

Dean frowned. This kid was keeping something in, and it was gnawing at the boy. He knew, he had seen Sam go through it, and hadn't known how to help him until after it was all over.

"What happened last year kid. " Dean asked softly.

Harry bit his lower lip and looked away, all traces of laughter wiped off of his young face in a millisecond.

"Well, we're waiting kid."

"Dean! Don't be so rude man!" Sam cuffed him.

"No, it's ok. Actually," Harry sighed, "It's actually a relief to have people worry about me for me, not because of who I am to the wizarding world. Do you guys know of a man named Lord Voldermort?"

"You mean that guy that you were talking about on the platform? No, we haven't ever heard of him before. Who is he?" Sam asked, leaning forwards now, interested in what Harry was telling them.

"So you don't know my story then?"

Dean shook his head. "According to our Dad, things that happen here in Europe, aren't exactly on the top priority list back home in America." He explained.

Harry nodded. "Ok, well, it all started about 16 years ago for me. My parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. At first, everyone believed it was my godfather, Sirius Black, who betrayed their hidden location to Voldemort. But it wasn't, it was another person, named Peter Pettigrew. But Peter faked his own death, making it look like Sirius had killed him, my parents, and a street full of Muggles."

"Excuse me, muggles?" Sam blinked.

"Oh, non magic people. Anyways, Sirius ended up in Azkaban prison. But, when I was 13, he broke out and came to me, to find Peter, who was pretending to be a rat for 13 years. Anyway, umm, he sort of got caught, after our professor, Remus Lupin, sort of, umm transformed and…"

"Wait a minute, when you say transformed, what do you mean? And please mate, don't try and lie, cause you kinda suck at it!" Dean smirked.

"Err, well, umm, see, professor Lupin is a umm, well he's kind of a werewolf…" Harry ended off, rather pathetically, thinking that the two boys would be after Remus now.

Instead both boys smiled. "Hey mate, does he go out or has he got a little place to lock himself up in during the loony time?" Dean asked.

Harry blinked. "No, he doesn't actually need to. He's perfectly harmless because of the Wolfsbane potion."

"Whoa there sparky the what now potion?" Dean broke in, clearly confused as to what Harry was going on about.

Sam on the other hand, had a feeling that he was gonna wish he had never heard this part of the conversation. He was thinking about the werewolf that they had had to kill, because they couldn't prevent her from killing. If there was actually a way……

"It's this potion that Professor Snape came up with, it, well I'm not entirely sure how it works, but from what I understand, it makes some sort of change to the werewolf, rendering I nothing more than a harmless wolf, that has almost complete, if not total control over its own actions. I'm not exactly sure which one it is, se, umm, I try to stay away from Remus during those times, since my third year. Even though he is meant to be harmless, I still remember almost being eaten several times in my third year, in the space of about 3 hours." Harry shook his head as he chuckled. "sorry, if you'd ever been chased by a werewolf you would know how I felt."

"We have." Dean shrugged, it really wasn't that big a deal to the two Winchester brothers, because they had been chased by many things for most all of there lives, even when they were chasing something, something else was always chasing them. It was the way of their lives.

Harry blinked "Really! You…you really have?!"

"Yeah kiddo, we have." Sam nodded, "Now, back to the story Professor Lupin transformed, what happened then?"

"Well, umm…R…Ron tried to grab him, Pettigrew that is, but missed, and in the time that we got out of the tunnel below the whomping willow Professor Snape had come back around and he…he well, protected us." Harry said, surprise evident in his voice. "Damn, guess I never realized that before, I mean, he couldn't hate me that much if he was willing to risk death at the hands of a werewolf for me, right?" Harry muttered to himself, before Dean cleared his throat, indicating for Harry to continue.

"Oh, sorry, umm anyways, me and H...Her...Hermione we, umm, sort of ."

Sam blinked; he understood this, even though Dean didn't.

"Dude, in English please." Dean asked, completely confused.

"He said, "Sam broke in before Harry, who was holding back everything right now, "That he and Hermione went back in time a few hours, and rescued someone, or something, called buckbeak, and someone named Sirius, but now Sirius is dead and it's all his fault." Sam said quietly. "Harry, you can't blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could have done." Sam tried to sooth Harry, who was trembling.

Harry's eyes flashed angrily, and his voice trembled as he spoke, "How would you fuckin know! You weren't there! It's all my fault! If I have practiced more, if I had continued my occlumency, then Voldemort wouldn't have been able to get into 'my' head, implant a 'false' vision designed to make me leave a safe place, and make Sirius come after me to rescue me, and because of 'ME' he's dead!" Harry broke down, sobs wracking the small, slight and, as Dean found out when he immediately wrapped Harry up in a tender, brotherly and comforting hug, frighteningly thin frame.

Dean rocked Harry back and forth slowly. Not once did he tell him that everything would be alright. He didn't say 'shhhh, don't cry'. No, Dean Winchester didn't say silly things like that; at least, that was what Sam thought.

"It's ok Harry, just let it all out ok? Let everything out kiddo, it's alright, I've got you. I've got you." Dean whispered soothingly, holding Harry tightly to him, as Harry clung to Dean's larger frame, his whole body shaking with his sobs. The very sight of it was hard for the boys, but the sounds of Harry's heart ripping apart, tore at their very beings, ripping at their souls.

Finally, Harry's sobs resided, and the two young men noticed he had fallen in to an exhausted sleep

Being exceptionally careful not to wake him, Dean lifted the boy up, and went to put him on his bench seat once again, but the grip that Harry had on his shirt wouldn't allow it, so instead, Dean sat back on the seat beside Sam, Harry curled up in his lap, his grip on Deans shirt not relaxing one bit.

"Sam." Dean said quietly. But it was the underlying tone that worried Sam.

"What Dean?"

"Have you seen how thin Harry seems?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Well, yeah, but I reckon it's more to do with the fact that the clothes he wears are like, 10 sizes to big, literally." Sam muttered that last word.

But Dean didn't smile. "No Sam, he's…Jesus he's so thin I can feel his ribs, his spine. Shit Sammy, I thought he would break in half if I held him any tighter." Dean blinked worriedly.

"So what the hell do you think WE could do about it Dean, I mean come on boys, if he were going to go anywhere for help, why the hell would he come to us? Why wouldn't he go to one of his friends?" John Winchester said as he slid silently into the booth.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, both boys were unsure if they should tell their father what Harry had told them. In the end, they didn't, but they did tell him why they thought that Harry wouldn't tell his 'friends'.

"They just walked off Dad, they didn't even smile at him, or come over to see if he was ok. They just bloody walked away from him." Sam fumed.

"Maybe they had a reason Sammy." John shrugged.

"You didn't see him Dad." Dean said quietly, making the others look at him. "I saw him just shut down dad, he allowed us to lead him onto the train. Dad, he doesn't even know s and he just shut down in front of everyone, he was…"

"Heartbroken." Sam whispered.

Dean nodded "He needs someone Dad, and shit, if he can trust us enough to break down and 'cry' in front of us, to allow me to comfort him, I think that we can help him. I … I 'need' to help him Dad, I saw his eyes, he needs someone there. Someone he can turn to, trust and be there for when he needs." Dean got a faraway look in his eyes.

John Winchester studied his eldest son. He knew a hell of a lot of things about his eldest the Sammy never even heard, or could even think of. For one thing, the great Dean Winchester, flirt extraordinaire, was actually, bisexual, but generally, leaned more towards the male variety. Not that Sam knew of course. See when Dean went out, he generally DID leave with a girl, and then sleep with her. BUT, on occasion he left with another man. It was simply who Dean was. He didn't care about the gender of the person he slept with, he slept with them because he liked them or he found a connection of some sort with them. Although, and Dean would admit this, it was rare that he found a guy he really liked. He preferred girls, said they were 'softer', in more ways than one.

Of course, Dean hadn't told his 'innocent' little brother, about his preferences. Of course, if Sam asked Dean if he slept with men, Dean would answer 'YES', however, since Sam didn't ask, then Dean didn't feel the need to tell him.

John studied Dean carefully. The way his son was cradling this boy, John knew from experience, meant that he liked him. The fact that he hadn't made any moves suggested several things. One, he wasn't as attracted to him as John thought he was. Of course, John had never been wrong about this type of thing before. Two, he was waiting for time alone with the boy before he pounced on him. Three, and this was his most sure bet, Dean wanted more than a quick fuck with this boy. Young man, John corrected himself. At 25, Dean was a fair bit older than this young man, Harry, he mentally corrected himself.

A 9 year age gap might be frowned upon by the teachers and such at the school, and the ministry, especially since Dean was virtually a teacher, of sorts, himself, and as far a John knew, teacher-student relationships were frowned upon wherever you went. Then Harry twitched and shuddered, and Dean hugged him tighter, and John realized that that wouldn't be a problem. There was only one person other than Harry that Dean had ever held like that, and that other person, was Sam. John let out a sigh of relief. Dean had taken Harry under his wing, and amde him a part of the family. That was all.

John sighed. He was tired of traveling from place to place, dealing with crap and watching the people he couldn't save die. It was getting too hard. Maybe he would retire soon. Live a normal life again. He knew that he could never replace Mary, she was far too special for that, and she would always have a place in his heart. But the fact of the matter was, that since defeating the demon that killed her, John finally was able to lay Mary's memory to rest, to let go of her, knowing that he and their boys had avenged her and killed the bastard that took her from them, and visa versa.

Suddenly, Harry whimpered and flinched, muttering just barely loud enough for the three men to hear, "No, please Uncle stop!" the minute those words left Harry's mouth, the colour drained from the three men's faces. They hoped it was nothing more than a nightmare, but when Harry started flinching violently and crying, saying things like, "No," "Stop please", "Never do it again", Sorry", they all knew that it wasn't a normal nightmare, but more along the lines of a life-nightmare.

"Harry! Harry wake up! Harry its ok please wake up!" Sam begged, gently squeezing Harry's shoulder.

Instead of waking up, Harry seemed to fall into an even deeper sleep, still begging and crying for his Uncle to stop.

The three Winchesters were going to murder this man; he had no chance, not when any one of them was this angry.

Before anyone else could try to wake Harry, the compartment door opened, and in came Draco Malfoy and the mysterious cloaked figure.

"Just sit…" the figure trailed off when it saw Harry shaking. "What's going on here?" it demanded, a sort of husky tone of voice that flowed over you like velvet, but was too low to guess if it was male or female.

"Potter?" Draco said, confused as to why Harry was shaking and curled up in the arms of Dean Winchester, someone Draco had never seen before the incident on the platform.

"I asked what was going on." The figure asked again, still in an unidentifiable voice.

Before any of the Winchesters could open their mouths, Draco Malfoy spoke. "He's have a flashback nightmare. He ahs a lot of them." He said.

Deans eyes narrowed, "How the hell do you know!?" he demanded.

Draco glared back. "Because I've overheard those two fuckheads that used to call themselves his friends, talk about them and how they were probably nothing more than a cry for more attention. Idiots, the both of them." Draco muttered this last sentence under his breath, but everyone could hear it and the hatred in his voice as well.

"Really, and what do you think then?" Sam demanded.

"I think that the 'Golden Boy' doesn't want ANY attention. Potter always seems to wind up in messes that he barely seems to find his way out of. I highly doubt he wants more attention. Besides, my father has it on good trust, that he, Potter that is, has not lived the life most people believe. See, everyone believes he grew up lavished with attention for killing Voldemort, but in reality, well I guess if he wants you to know he will tell you." Draco explained, "It isn't my place, and it isn't my business anyways." Moving over to Potter, Draco reached a hand out and touched Harry's arm.

This time, Harry didn't flinch. No instead, he screamed.

The cloaked figure threw up a wandless silencing charm immediately, before grabbing at Draco's arm.

Draco ripped if from their grasp before scowling. "Potter, wake the hell up!" Draco yelled.

The three Winchesters were seconds away from murdering Draco too, before Harry woke up

"M…Malfoy!" Harry choked, eyes flashing around the compartment hurriedly.

Draco sighed, "Yes Potter, it's me. Apologies for touching you by the way." He said as he sat down as far from any of the Winchester, and Harry as he could.

The figure pulled a vial filled with a potion out of their pocket. "Here you go Mr Potter, this will help."

Harry didn't take the vial. He just stared at the figure. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Be grateful school is not yet in session Mr Potter, I don't think it's very appropriate to speak to a professor in such a rude manner.

"You're the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher?" Harry said skeptically.

The figure pulled out a ministry signed document that stated they were indeed a Hogwarts Professor.

"Sorry Professor…err?"

The figure chuckled, "I suppose I will show you who I am. " the voice was decidedly more feminine at the moment.

They all discovered that was because it was indeed a woman. A very beautiful woman. She seemed quite young, and with her pale, porcelain skin, and long black hair and what seemed to be black eyes, she made a lovely sight.

Of course, the fact that she wore a pair of hip hugging tattered black jeans, a long sleeved fishnet shirt, with and ACDC singlet on over the top, and black fingerless gloves, made her fucking gorgeous in Dean's eyes.

"My name may come as a bit of a shock to you two boys," she nodded at Harry and Draco.

Neither boy said anything, but a slight snort came from both.

She seemed to have heard because she shrugged and said, "I did warn you. My name, is Professor Raven Draconia Snape. Daughter of Potions Master, Professor Severus Daimien Snape. Does this answer your question, Mr Potter?"

Harry's jaw dropped, "Snape had a 'daughter'!" he gapped at Malfoy, "Did 'you' know Malfoy?"

Draco was as shocked as Harry, "Fucking hell, do you think I did Potter?"

The three Winchesters had no idea when was going on of course, and asked them to please explain.

"I will happily explain, once Mr Potter here has taking this." She shook the potion again. "It's nothing bad, think of it as chocolate after a Dementor. Trust me, you will feel better afterwards." Harry nodded and grimaced before swallowing.

"Hey, that didn't taste bad at all!" he said surprised. "It tasted like chocolate even."

Raven chuckled, "I do my best. Remember who I have for a father please. Anyways, my father knew nothing of my existence until maybe a year or so ago. My mother never told him about me, or me about him. Before she died, she told me his name. Severus Daimien Snape. Since then, after proving it, of course, we've been visiting the other and sending letters, sort of catching up on the time we've missed out on, if you will. Though I must say, I'm not sure who was more surprised, me or him, when the potion revealed our relationship." She chuckled.

"Professor Snape…" Draco began but was cut off.

"None of this Professor Snape crap. 22 ain't old enough to be Professor anything. If you must, call me Miss Raven, but Raven will be fine. Besides, it may get a bit too confusing. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Don't you boys recognize me at all?"

Harry and Draco both shook their heads. "Should we?"

Raven grinned, "My last year at Hogwarts was your first. I went through 7 years here as a Slytherin, and neither myself nor my father noticed our connection. Funny isn't it?"


	4. A Horrible History

A Horrible History

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters or Supernatural people, the Harpy is not mine and I own only Raven, Nadine and Sarah belong to themselves and their boytoys ( if u got em that is?)

Sorry it took so long guys but the last page was really hard to get ou. My plot bunnys have been drilling so hard they had heart attacks, so I have to wait for the babies to grow up and start drilling for me. Im getting them there but its taking a while, and sorry for the huge wait, but my hard drive crashed and I lost this entire chappy so that's why it took so long to get up.

"

I will happily explain, once Mr Potter here has taking this." She shook the potion again. "It's nothing bad, think of it as chocolate after a Dementor. Trust me, you will feel better afterwards." Harry nodded and grimaced before swallowing.

"Hey, that didn't taste bad at all!" he said surprised. "It tasted like chocolate even."

Raven chuckled, "I do my best. Remember who I have for a father please. Anyways, my father knew nothing of my existence until maybe a year or so ago. My mother never told him about me, or me about him. Before she died, she told me his name. Severus Daimien Snape. Since then, after proving it, of course, we've been visiting the other and sending letters, sort of catching up on the time we've missed out on, if you will. Though I must say, I'm not sure who was more surprised, me or him, when the potion revealed our relationship." She chuckled.

"Professor Snape…" Draco began but was cut off.

"None of this Professor Snape crap. 22 ain't old enough to be Professor anything. If you must, call me Miss Raven, but Raven will be fine. Besides, it may get a bit too confusing. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Don't you boys recognize me at all?"

Harry and Draco both shook their heads. "Should we?"

Raven grinned, "My last year at Hogwarts was your first. I went through 7 years here as a Slytherin, and neither myself nor my father noticed our connection. Funny isn't it?"

Neither of the boys could believe it. The three Winchesters however, had no idea what she was on about of course.

The three men ignored her and the boys as they whispered between themselves.

"Who the hell man! She is god damned hot!" Dean whispered excitedly. "I say we can trust her anyways, these boys seem to, and truth be told, neither of them seem to be the type to trust easily." Dean continued.

Raven chuckled. "Wow, I'm glad I have your support!" she grinned. "And yes, I know it's rude to eaves drop, but I cannot help it if I have excellent hearing now can I…" Raven broke off, frowning. "Something's wrong." She growled.

Sam and John nodded in agreement, and Dean pulled the pump action shot guns out of a bag at his feet, chucking his brother and father one before taking one for himself.

Draco and Harry both had their wands out. They too could feel something wrong, and it only took Raven a split second to allow them both to come along, when she saw the looks on their faces. Neither of them was going to be left behind.

Raven nodded at them, indicating that she would allow them to come along, "But," she said firmly, her tone of voice indicating that she was completely serious right now, "You will both stay directly behind me and Sam, is it? Yes, behind Sam and me, and in front of Mr Winchester and Dean? It is Dean, yes?"

"Sure is sweetheart." Dean grinned cheekily.

Raven s lips became less tight, but they were still set in a somewhat grim line. "Alright, then you may come. But don't try anything foolish, alright? I don't need 'anything' to happen to either of you, 'especially' before school has even started." Raven said, before heading out into the corridor. The train had stopped, and students were beginning to come out of their corridors, wands drawn, and many older students remembered the Dementor attack on the express 3 years ago.

The train shook, making several people tremble in fear, and many had tears in their eyes, or cascading down their cheeks, especially the younger years.

Raven, however, didn't seem to notice as she yelled at them, her voice echoing through the entire train, since they were in the very end carriage. "Everyone back into your compartments immediately! Now move your asses!" she yelled, and as they walked past, she sealed each and every door, till they came to one that held Draco's fellow Slytherins.

"Draco? What's going on? Who is she? And why are you with Potter?" Blaise asked, his arms snuggly around the shoulders of this two frightened young cousins, Nadine and Sarah, though Harry couldn't see them too well.

"What part of return to your compartment did you lot not get?" Raven growled.

Pansy stepped forwards hands planted on her hips. "And just who do you think 'you' are anyways?" she demanded.

Before Raven could speak, Draco stepped forwards. "Don't worry Pansy, just go back in and look after the others, ok? 'Dine and Sere, they're frightened, and they're gonna need you guys here to help them." Draco said, nudging Pansy back into the compartment.

Pansy sighed, "OK, just come back in one piece this time Draco? I hate having to patch you up." Pansy sighed.

Draco snorted, yeah, that's because you tend to faint at the site of blood."

"Only if it's on me!" Pansy squawked as Draco shut the compartment on her protests.

Raven raised an eyebrow at this, but did not say anything, merely sealed the compartment and continued on.

Several times, they were slowed because the older students, mostly 7th year boys who were trying to show off to the girls, refused to go back into their compartments. Instead of pulling rank on them, since she 'was' their professor. Raven simply swished her wand, and back into their compartments they flew. After the fourth or fifth one, the rest of them wisely retreated to their compartments.

Finally, they reached the last compartment, the one that housed the prefects and head boy and girl, all of whom, luckily, were with their friends in other compartments right now, so the entire compartment was deserted.

Ravens eyes narrowed. "I can feel it, I sense it, something evil." She spoke quietly.

The others all nodded, they could feel it too.

"It's like a tightening in your chest and throat, only it's not really their, and your head seems to tighten as well, only you know that there is nothing wrong with you." Draco said softly.

Harry nodded his agreement, "And you feel colder at times, not like with the dementors, but a coldness in your chest, and you feel shivers run through you entire body, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

All three Winchesters were looking at the two teens with respect, and sadness. Respect because it had taken them many years to learn this, and if what they had been told was right, these two boys had only had no more than 6 or so years, Draco more than Harry, but still, neither of them should have been anywhere near where they were. And in the split second that everyone's attention was on the two teens, the windows all shattered, as half of the outer wall and part of the roof was ripped away, before the creature appeared, striking forwards with incredible speed, to grab at Harry, who was closest.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was pulled back flush against a strong chest, but not fast enough, as the creatures talons raked his right arm and shoulder.

Harry clenched his teeth against the pain, his eyes flying open as he heard yells, only to see the three Winchester men get thrown backwards in a heap, and a scream from his right, as Raven was hit by one of those powerful wings, her wand flying in the opposite direction as she was slammed into the wall behind her, glass from a remaining window showering down on her.

Harry then realized exactly who was holding him tightly against their own body, in a 'safe' embrace that, to Harry, offered protection, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"M…Malfoy?"

"Shit Potter, can't you have better timing!" Draco swore, as he shot a stunner at the creature that reached towards Harry once more.

This time though, it hit it square in the chest. Unfortunately, this only seemed to anger the creature. It hissed and snarled at the two boys and leaned in closer, raising it's taloned claw again, this time, they notice the greenish goo on the ends of its claws, poison.

Draco's grip around Harry tightened, pulling the shorter boy in closer, and turning them slightly, so the Harry was mainly facing away from the creature.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. The three Winchesters were scrambling for their guns, and the creature's poisoned claws were heading right to them when Raven appeared beside them, her wand lay forgotten, as she raised her hand. Her fingers were half curled over, as she spoke the word, "Returinitas aariveritum." Before splaying her fingers out wide. As if by some unseen force, the creature was forcefully thrown out of the train and far away, and this time, it wasn't going to be back in a hurry.

As John, Sam and Dean got to their feet, Ravens knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"Are you ok, Miss Raven?" Harry asked concernedly, still held in the tight circle of Draco's arms.

Raven nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm ok thanks Harry, it's just that this type of magic really takes a lot out of you, and if you're not careful, it can kill you. You see, it's energy from your own body. Right, enough teacher talk for now, lets head back to the compartment." Raven said as she carefully stood up, before moving over to retrieve her wand.

When she turned around to say something else to them, she smirked. "You know, I thought that you two hated each other? And yet, the danger is gone, but you're still holding on to each other pretty tightly." She motioned to Draco's muscled arm that was still curled around Harry's tiny waist.

This was something that concerned Draco. There was no way in hell that Potter should be that skinny. Absolutely no way what so ever. Draco was also concerned, because when he had pulled Potter against him, he had winced, not in disgust, but in pain. Was he hurt, or injured? Perhaps it had happened on the platform?

Mean while, Harry was blushing profusely, and struggling out get out of Draco's grasp, "You can let me go now Malfoy!" he gasped, as if hurt.

Draco let him go immediately, as if stung. He didn't want to hurt Potter, even though he was supposed to hate him.

Raven chuckled weakly at this.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked frowning. "Cos to be honest, you don't really look so good you know."

Raven waved him off, "It's an unfortunate side effect of using that type of magic. It cannot be helped, so there is no point in complaining about it. Although, I do believe I'll take a pepper up potion when I return to the compartment. Right, you lot head on back, I'm gonna have a quick chat to the driver of this wreck, and find out why the hell we stopped."

With a wave of her wand, the carriage repaired itself and Raven turned and stalked off in the drivers' direction.

All of the men left behind were very grateful that her wrath was not directed at them.

As they walked back to their compartment, the compartments seemed to unlock themselves as they passes, although nobody actually come out, probably still fearing the wrath of the 'punk lady.'

Finally they got back to their own compartment. While they were waiting for Raven to return, Harry fell asleep, after Dean had cleaned his wounds on his shoulders, and Draco, to Harry's surprise, had been able to heal them.

When the compartment door opened with a bang 15 minutes later, he was still fast asleep.

Following Raven into the compartment, was Draco's Slytherin friends, minus Nadine and Sarah. Pansy came in first, followed by Blaise, then Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.

At first, Harry seemed to be twitching in his sleep, which is what everyone thought, until they heard a whimper. Looking at Harry, they saw him flinch, as if trying to avoid being hit. In seconds, he had begun shaking, and was muttering things like, 'No, don't!' 'Stop please!' "No more I promise please I'll be good!' 'M'not a freak!'

Raven, deeply disturbed by this, roughly shook Harry.

"Harry I need you to wake up!" she said loudly, shaking Harry by the shoulders.

Finally, Harry woke with a loud cry. Looking around as fast as his eyes would allow, he finally closed his eyes again and curled in on himself, almost falling asleep again.

Raven frowned. She had a sneaky suspicion on who had caused this, and she had a terrible feeling that she knew 'exactly' how it had come about.

"Harry," she said softly, a soothing tone to her voice, as if she were speaking to a wild animal. "Can you tell me who did this to you?"

Harry curled himself up tighter, and replied in a sleep filled voice "Uncle Vernon and Dudley, Aunt Petunia helped too, cos I'm a freak. No food 'nless they say, an punished a lot just cos I'm a unnatural freak."

Several seconds passed in shock. Then Harry's eyes flew open, and all of the colour drained out of his face. He had just realized what he had said, in front of these people. And more importantly, in front of the Slytherins.

Harry leapt up and tried to leave the compartment. He was stopped however, not by Raven or any of the Winchesters, but by Pansy Parkinson wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

To say that Harry was shocked would have been a great understatement. "W...what?"

Pansy raised her head to look at him, and to Harry's complete and utter shock, the girl had tears in her eyes, and cascading down her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Pansy sniffed "Don't worry, we won't say anything if you don't want us too! I mean, not that we would say anything anyways, cos that wouldn't be fair. What I mean is you know, we won't be saying anything to anyone if you don't want us to…" Pansy was gently pried off Harry by Draco Malfoy.

"What Pansy is trying to tell you, Potter, is that we know how to keep secrets, and we know how to keep them well."

Harry was still in shock, and scared. He didn't want this to be public knowledge.

"What she is trying to say, Potter, is that we Slytherins know how to keep things that are meant to be secret, kept secret." Draco looked Harry in the eyes. "You among all people probably don't believe it, but we are not who you think us to be. Pansy sit down and be quiet." Draco sighed deeply. "You might as well all get comfortable. This isn't a ten second story. You see, we all have parents who follow Voldermort, whether by choice, like my mother, or not by choice at all, like my father and myself, although I am not yet a death eater, and neither is my father."

"I know. He told me so before I got on the train. He said he too would be on it." Harry nodded stiffly, still not fully trusting of the Slytherins just yet.

Through all of this, Raven, John, Sam and Dean had been silent. It was now that Raven spoke.

"Your father wouldn't happen to look a lot like you would he? Long blonde hair, and carries a cane with a snake head?" she asked curiously.

Draco nodded. "Yes, that's my father. How did you know?"

"I ran into him on the way back. It seems that Dumbledore asked him to come to Hogwarts for some reason, although he didn't seem to know. Anyways, continue your tale please Mr Malfoy."

"It's just Draco, Miss Raven. Anyway, while some of our parents are true followers, we as their children are expected to act accordingly. Blaise is the only one who doesn't, since his mum's a model. But the rest of us must not act; I believe I should say friendly, but really, we aren't allowed to get close to anyone that will not someday be a deatheater. At least, until last year, before it was known that Voldermort was back. Now that he is back in the public eye, my father and I, and the rest of us in this room, are finally going to be stepping out from the shadows I think that the reason that Dumbledore wants to see my father, is that he wants to see if my father is really telling the truth about not being a deatheater."

John Winchester frowned. "How do you tell if he is or isn't?"

Just then, Lucius Malfoy himself entered the compartment.

Raven grinned, "Hell I think we need more room." She waved her wand and the compartment seemed to almost double in size.

Lucius smiled gratefully. "I'm very impressed Miss Raven. Although, I wouldn't mind you telling me your 'full' name some time in the very near future." Lucius said as he moved to stand opposite Harry.

Harry was still frozen in his seat, still scared that the Slytherins would tell his secret to the rest of the school.

"And as for you," Lucius said sternly, looking at Draco, "I do believe you owe me."

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, but stood up and went over to his father, before being enveloped in a huge hug. "Dad!" he groaned, clearly embarrassed.

Harry was confused. He had never seen Lucius and Draco Malfoy act anything like this before. Then a memory popped into his head, from the Quiddich World Cup match that he had attended before his fourth year. During the match, he had gotten up to grab a bottle of water, and on the way back to his seat, he had seen Lucius with his arm slung over Draco's shoulders, before he seemed to realize some one was watching him, an he removed it, and Draco had seemed almost disappointed, until he noticed Harry staring at him, at which time he had sneered at Harry and turned back to the game.

Harry had forgotten about this memory, and as he thought about it, many other memories popped into his head, memories involving the two Malfoy men. And it was then that Harry realized that the two men were actually very close, much more so than Draco was with Narcissa. The same with Lucius, he thought as he sat down, not noticing things around him as he thought. He had seen dozens of pictures of Lucius Malfoy in the Daily Profit and other Wizarding Magazines. And only min the ones that had Draco in them, Had Lucius had even a trace of a real smile. In every single mother photo, he was sneering.

Harry was jostled back to the present, by the train once more screeching to a halt, before all the lights went out.

"What now?" Harry grumbled.


	5. The Final Leg

CHAPTER 5

The Final Leg

Summary: Finally, the final leg of the train ride to Hogwarts is under way, if only they could get some peace and quiet!

Harry was confused. He had never seen Lucius and Draco Malfoy act anything like this before. Then a memory popped into his head, from the Quiddich World Cup match that he had attended before his fourth year. During the match, he had gotten up to grab a bottle of water, and on the way back to his seat, he had seen Lucius with his arm slung over Draco's shoulders, before he seemed to realize some one was watching him, and he removed it, and Draco had seemed almost disappointed, until he noticed Harry staring at him, at which time he had sneered at Harry and turned back to the game.

Harry had forgotten about this memory, and as he thought about it, many other memories popped into his head, memories involving the two Malfoy men. And it was then that Harry realized that the two men were actually very close, much more so than Draco was with Narcissa. The same with Lucius, he thought as he sat down, not noticing things around him as he thought. He had seen dozens of pictures of Lucius Malfoy in the Daily Profit and other Wizarding Magazines. And only in the ones that had Draco in them, had Lucius had even a trace of a real smile. In every single mother photo, he was sneering.

Harry was jostled back to the present, by the train once more screeching to a halt, before all the lights went out.

"What now?" Harry grumbled.

Raven grimaced. "I know who it will be." She sighed, "It'll be some Auror who wants this dealt with before the train gets to Hogwarts and the truth gets out. I didn't get to the driver in time to stop him from contacting the Aurors, so I was waiting for something like this to happen. I didn't expect them to make such a dramatic entrance, not when we have at least 4 hours of train traveling time left."

Dean and Sam frowned.

"What's an Auror?" Sam asked.

Raven turned to smile at Sam. "I forgot that you aren't from the British Wizarding society. An Auror is a wizard version of a Cop."

"A what?" Draco blinked.

Raven chuckled and shook her head, "A cop, is American slang for policeman, a muggle version of an Auror. Anyway, I told the driver where I was, so they should be heading down here to speak to me, so I want all of you lot to keep your mouths shut, ok? No telling them anything that you know, I'll be the only one speaking. Even if the ask you to tell them what happened, I will be making it quite clear, that none of you are going to be telling them anything. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of 'Yes Professor Raven' came from every which direction of the compartment and seconds before the compartment door opened and not one or two, but '5' Aurors entered. Since there was no more room they were forced to stand.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks grinned from where she stood at the back of the group. Out of all 5, she was the only one that Harry knew.

Before Harry could reply, however, the male Auror at the front of the group turned to Tonks. "Ms Nymphodora we are here to conduct a serious ministry investigation, so kindly 'act' like a ministry official, or you will find yourself stuck behind a desk for the next ten years!" he growled.

Raven glared at him as he waved his wand, muttering a spell to enlarge the compartment yet again. However, she waved her hand and cancelled his spell before it took effect. "I don't think that is necessary Auror..?" she trailed off.

The man glared at Raven, his beady mud brown eyes making him look like he was squinting. "Auror Bussok." He glared.

"Auror Bussok, you will not be needing to enlarge this compartment because you will not be here for very long. You are not permitted to ask these children any questions, and any questions that you do ask them, they are under no obligation to answer them. As for the three men down there," she pointed to the three Winchester men, "They are not of British Wizarding society and are also under no obligation to answer your questions, under law 3.4.121 paragraph 45 line 3, under the Ministry's code of Laws and Justice."

"You lie." One of the other Aurors snapped.

Sam was beginning to think the only decent one was the vibrant canary yellow haired woman at the back that had spoken to Harry.

Tonks wave her wand, and a copy of the code appeared. Bussok himself flicked through the book to the section that Raven had spoken. His face paled, and his eyes became squinty again as he read the passage. Raven knew why. She had recited it word for word.

"I know most every code in that book, 'Auror Bussok'", she said scathingly, "Now, ask your questions and then you must leave. We have already been delayed, and I'm quite sure that the students would like to reach Hogwarts before the sun rises tomorrow." Raven spoke softly, but her voice held a sharp edge to it.

Harry and the Slytherins covered their grins, she sounded just like Snape at the moment. It was really cool, the way she had turned them into a group of cowed idiots, Draco thought.

Bussok spluttered, before composing himself and glaring at Raven, began to ask questions.

"What happened here, and from the beginning?" he demanded.

Raven led him through the events that had happened. And scolded him like a little child every time he asked one of the students what had happened. Slowly but surely Auror Bussok was turning purple, and Harry was strongly reminded of Uncle Vernon.

Dean and Sam were also trying hard not to laugh, and it wasn't their best effort for sure. Everyone could quite clearly see the huge grins the two boys were failing to hide behind their hands.

Finally, Bussok's face was so purple, everyone thought that he was going to start spewing steam from his ears.

"ENOUGH! Tell me why you are refusing to allow these children to speak to me!" Bussok raged, finally losing his temper, and grabbing Blaise's arm hard, pulling the boy to his feet.

Raven was on her feet in a second, and before anyone knew it, Bussok was pinned against the compartment door, Ravens hands clenched in the front of his robes.

"I have put up with you stupidity and your rudeness for the last half an hour, but one thing that I will not tolerate AT ALL, is you laying a finger on one of my students!" she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you assault a student like that! I want you off this train immediately, and don't think that the minister and the entire governing body won't be hearing about this, I expect you will also be receiving formal complains from Mr Zabini's mother, demanding your resignation. And I would count yourself lucky, because I will be asking for your head on a platter. Now, leave! All of you!" Raven growled.

The Aurors all fled, except for Tonks, "Sorry about that, he's really an asshole, and never seems to stop getting his own way." She grinned at Raven, "Nice to see some one put him in his place for once. Catch ya later Harry!" she winked before she too left.

Raven shook her head and sighed tiredly as she sat down. "The fun never seems to stop around here." She groaned. "Ouch." She pulled a book out from behind her back. "How the hell did that get there?" she muttered causing everyone else to laugh.

Smiling slightly too, she leaned forwards and spoke with Blaise. "Is your arm ok?" she asked.

Blaise nodded and lifted the sleeve of his shirt, showing barely there red marks, that wouldn't really bruise, at least she hoped they wouldn't.

Lucius frowned, "I do believe that I will also be filing a complaint about that. Joseph used to be a friend of mine and my ex-wifes, but now, I do believe that he will be finding himself on the extreme outer fringes of society for a very long time to come."  
He smirked, and Harry was strongly reminded of Draco, who seemed to have learnt it from his father.  
Harry grinned, "Hall hath no fury like a Malfoy scorned?" He said innocently.

The compartment burst into laughter at this.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

Harry chuckled. "On my first day, on the train to Hogwarts, I met Ron and we became friends. My first trip to Diagon Alley, I met Draco Malfoy and I was reminded of my cousin, Dudley. He was a spoilt little prick. So, naturally, I refused his hand in friendship. We've been fighting ever since. So, hell hath no fury like a Malfoy scorned." Harry shrugged.

Draco turned slightly pink at this. "Bloody Potter, I cannot believe that you remember that day in Diagon Alley." He muttered.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How could I not? You were the first person I had ever met that was a wizard, and my age, and going to be in my classes. I wanted to be friends before you started spouting off crap."

Lucius frowned. "How come I've never heard about this meeting? Draco?"

Draco mumbled something.

"Draco Lucian Malfoy, if you have something to say, I suggest you speak clearly and with dignity, just like you have been taught." Lucius said.

Dean and Sam looked at Raven in confusion.

Raven noticed and it dawned on her, that the three Winchester men did not know about the Wizarding Bloodlines.

"Both Draco and Lucius come from a line of what is called pure-bloods, which basically means, that everyone n their family has been a witch or wizard, and their family name is very old, and very prestigious. There aren't many families left that can claim they are a true pure-blood line, because there aren't many true pure blood line left to marry. Think of them as Wizarding society's royalty."

"Royalty? Jesus, how the fuck do we always end in I these fucked up situations Sammy?" Dean blinked, while John sat there laughing.

Lucius smiled in return, and turned his attention to the three Americans.

"Your accents, you're not for Europe, are you?" he asked pleasantly.

John shook his head, "No, we're from America. My name is John Winchester, and these are my two boys, Sam, and Dean."

Lucius seemed confused. "So, how do you know about Hogwarts?"

"We don't!" Sam and Dean growled, glaring at their father.

"All we know is that it's called Hogwarts School form Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's it! Dad won't tell us anymore…" Sam trailed off, sending a pleading look through the compartment.

Lucius saw it and chuckled. "Don't even try the kicked puppy look, my son had it perfected by the time he was 3, and I've since become immune."

Draco snorted, "Yeah, when I don't really want it."

Lucius looked at his son for a moment, and sighed. "True, I suppose." He muttered.

Harry was staring at the blonde man in front of him. He truly couldn't believe that this very same man had tried to kill him on numerous occasions.

"He did what!!!" Dean yelled.

"Oops." Harry realised he had spoken out loud. "Well, errr…. A little help here?" he turned to Lucius.

Lucius inclined his head. "For the past 6 years, my wife has been controlling my every move, my every action, my every thought, using magic." Seeing the speculative looks from the three Winchester men, he gave a longer explanation. "You see, there are 3 unforgivable curses in our world. The torture curse, the controlling curse, and the killing curse."

"Whoa hold up, did you say torture and killing curses!" Sam gapped.

Lucius nodded, his face gravely serious. "These three are called the Unforgivables. It is unforgivable to use them on another person, or living creature, even vampires. To use one is an instant sentence to Azkaban prison, for life. Please understand, our prisons are not like yours. In Azkaban, you relive the worst memories of your life for every day you are in there. When a Dementor, one of the guards of the prison, is near you, that is when it is the worst." Lucius shuddered every so slightly.

"So I take it your wife is there now?" John frowned.

Lucius smirked. "She will receive 'the kiss' in 2 weeks time."

Dean blinked, "She'll get kissed? What the heck kinda punishment is that?"

Raven turned from the file she had been reading. "The dementors kiss is the vilest way to live. The dementors survive on fear, panic and pain, but that does not sustain them forever. In order to survive through the passages of time, they require souls, be they human or magical creature. When a Dementor performs 'the kiss' as it has been called, it draws the soul out of the body, and into its own. Were you to find a way to break through a dementor's ghost body, and split it open, they say that the souls of those trapped inside would be free once more. The person, whose soul has been removed, however, is nothing more than an empty shell, they are not dead, but they can do nothing for themselves. You see many people like this in the muggle world. They are described as being in a 'catatonic' state, but in actuality, many are simply unfortunate victims of a rouge dementor." She explained, her eyes flicking back down to the file in her hands every now and then.

"Seems like you lot are actually going to have a teacher that knows what they are doing this year." Lucius grinned.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I believe that Professor Lupin was a capable teacher, as was that fake Moody, even though he wasn't the real deal, he still taught the kids a lot more than they would have normally learned."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Leave it to a…"

"A what Mr Malfoy?" Raven growled.

"Oh don't start dad!" Draco groaned,

Lucius grinned, "I was merely going to say leave it to a woman to find the good in something that has never been good."

Raven smirked back, before shaking her head and returning to her files.

Dean stared at her, he ha never met anyone like her before, true, he had met punk girls, and rocker chicks, but none of them seemed to be anything like what this Raven lady was. He was caught, hook, line and sinker with her.

And he couldn't have been happier.


	6. The Prefeast Surprise

Disclaimer : as usual I own nothing cept raven and the few random firsties.

To everyone who has been waiting for this chapter I sincerely apologise for the wait it has been far too long and I had lost all interest in supernatural. However, I recently received a few story update alerts, and I know how annoyed I get whn my favs don't get updated so I will be endevoring to type up at least a page a night and hopefully a chapter a week. Fingers crossed.

To those of you who reviewed, my thanks, I wouldn't be here without you support, and I would have tossed this out. I promise to do all I can.

I will also be update another of my stories, as I have it written down, I simply need to type them up.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it is short, the next one will be better!

Finally, the train started slowing to its halt and the station, several hours later than it should have.

Over the din of the students leaving the train, Harry could hear Hagrid's booming voice, calling the first years over to him.

Before he could go too far though, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"If you wouldn't mind Harry, would you and the Slytherin's care to accompany myself and the Winchester men via the lake?" Professor Raven asked him gently.

She knew that he was still hurt from his friend's betrayal, and he had been making some rather good progress with the Slytherin's during the train journey.

Harry smiled and nodded, "That sounds nice Professor. Are you sure it will be ok though?"

Raven nodded, I'm sure, besides, I know I don't look it, but I am a teacher after all. Come on, before we get left behind.

As the piled into the boats, laughing as Dean almost took a header into the lake before he was even fully into the boat, Lucius nodded his farewell, refusing point blank to step foot into one of the rickety old boats.

"I do believe that there is a carriage with my name on it waiting for me, just down the path. If you don't mind, I shall see you all up there, provided that the young Winchester lad doesn't manage to drown himself before then." He smirked, walking away before Dean could do anything more than sputter, which set off another round of laughter.

Harry smiled as the boats headed off in the direction of the castle, waving at Hagrid, who was waving so enthusiastically that it was rocking his boat from side to side. "Alright there Harry!" he boomed.

Harry just waved back and grinned, not wanting to shout back.

"I swear you have him wrapped around your bloody finger." Draco muttered.

Harry turned to Draco, who was sitting in the same boat as him and Professor Raven.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Draco sighed and flicked his hair out of his face; he knew he should have cut it before going back to school. "I mean, that you could ask him anything, anything at all, and he would do it for you. You do realise that, right?"

Harry scowled and slapped Draco upside the head. "Don't start acting like a prat Malfoy, we both know that were it to come down to it, I would kick your arse in a duel."

Draco grinned. "What kind of duel are we talking about?"

"Don't even think about starting a dirty conversation whilst I am in earshot thank you very much young Malfoy. I am not in the best frame of mind, and I shan't hesitate to take points off for excessive vulgarity." Raven spoke, as they rounded the bend, and the towers of Hogwarts came into view

"Now that's a sight that never gets old." She murmured, looking around.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the boat that Sam and Dean were residing in, and started laughing.

When Harry and Draco looked at her, she pointed to the two Winchesters.

Both Sam and Dean were gaping like fish out of water, and their eyes had almost popped out of their heads.

Of course, both Harry and Draco also found this very amusing, along with the boys father, who was a few boats over.

"Give them a bit of a break, "John chuckled, "I bet you lot weren't much better the first time you saw this place."

"Actually, I spent 3 weeks in Egypt and India, at the pyramids, and the Taj Mahal, as well as the Romanov palace in Russia prior to coming here. And before that, I was at Snape Manor. Trust me, they were all far more impressive in my eyes." Raven shrugged, before a small smile slowly covered her face. "But it sure is a pretty sight, all the same though."

Both Harry and Draco nodded their heads in agreement. They both loved coming back to Hogwarts, although Draco did miss seeing his father everyday.

What nobody really knew was that Draco received several letters each week from his father, and in return sent several back to him each week. As Harry had rightfully concluded, they were actually much closer than anyone outside of their little circle of friends actually realised.

Finally, they arrived at the docks and every one had finally departed from the boats and headed up the path to the castle.

Dean and Sam's eyes were still wide, and they had yet to speak a word, something that Raven found rather funny.

When the reached the castle, she turned to Harry and whispered something in his ear, before she spoke aloud.

"First years will please continue to follow Hagrid to the Great Hall, Mr's Winchester, you three will follow me, if you please?" she said, before heading off in another direction, not even waiting to see if they were following her or not.

Sam was the first to speak as they follow her, "Uh, not be rude or anything, but where are we going?" he asked as they climbed the staircases.

Raven turned around and smiled at him, "Your rooms, the feast won't start for another 20 minutes at least, so I figured that you would prefer to leave your weapons in your rooms before you went into a hall filled with impressionable children." She said calmly, raising one eyebrow in a question as to whether or not they were going to try and argue with her.

Of course, being who he was, Dean did just that. "I thought that we were here to protect the kids, not play babysitter?" he demanded.

A new voice slid out of the nearby shadows, "So you would give these students a reason to either fear you or worship you, to give them a reason to listen to you over their teachers? Or perhaps to teach them that being an imbecile like your self is a worthy waste of time?" the silky voice hissed, as it owner slunk out of the shadows.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too dad." She muttered sarcastically. "As my father just pointed out, there are many reasons, but the most important being, that with Voldemorts return, many students are feeling vulnerable and untrustworthy, even here, in the safest place that they could be, they will be extremely untrusting of you for a long time if they perceive you to be a threat of some kind. Now, I shall not ask you again. Please follow me and we shall place all unnecessary weapons in your rooms." Raven indicated to a portrait of a pair of vampires. "Your password to your common room is 'sanguine vampiros', if you wish to change it, you must do so from inside your common room. These are your portrait guardians, Nikolaus and Sarson. Please refrain from insulting them, they are not evil, and they can make your lives rather unpleasant if you piss them off." Raven drawled as the two vampires in the portrait nodded their heads to the three Winchesters, shocking the hell out of Sam and Dean.

"Whoa man, the pictures actually move?" Dean gapped.

Snape rolled his eyes, "This is a school of magic, and you didn't think that things might be different here than they would be anywhere else?"

"Dude, I'm still trying to understand how they hell people aren't stumbling all over you guys here in this, what was that.. Oh yeah, 'giant ass castle'!" Dean scoffed.

Raven rolled her eyes, and nodded to the portrait, "Sanguine Vampiros. You may leave your things inside, and choose your rooms after the feast. We have wasted too much time already, and I am required to be in the Great Hall before the sorting ends. There is something you need to witness, dad." She nodded to Severus.

Finally, after a slap on the back of the head from both his father and Sam, Dean left his shotgun behind, carrying only a glock 9mm, on his waistband, the same with his father and brother.

Severus sighed as his daughter led the way back to the Great Hall, "Why exactly do you feel the need to watch the sorting? It is the same every year, a group of snot nosed brats getting the shit scared out of them before being shoved some where and told that's where they belong."

"But what if that ISN'T where they are supposed to be?"

"What do you mean?"

Raven smirked, "I have it on good authority that for the first time in over 200 years, a student is going to request a resort."

At this, Severus stopped dead. "What? A resort? But that can only be granted if at least 2 teachers agree, and a member of the school governors gives their ok."

Raven nodded, and tugged her father forwards. "Exactly, so when the headmaster asks, you need to give you agreement, ok? Please father, trust me on this one."

Severus sighed, but you could see the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Very well, although you still have the problem of the governor…"

"You were saying?" she grinned.

John stepped in, curious as to what was being said. "So how did you solve that problem?"

Raven grinned back at John. "Lucius Malfoy is on the board of governors for the school, and, as it just so happens, is currently at the school, right now. But I need to speak to him before said student asks for the resort, so hurry up!"

When they made it to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall had just reached Partop, Justine, and the 5 adults slipped into their seats quietly. Luckily, Lucius was sitting with them. However, Raven knew that if the Headmaster overheard them, that he would be sure to put a stop to it, so she had to be careful what she said.

"Some people are really quite suited to their houses, don't you agree, Mr Malfoy?" she said calmly.

Lucius raised a brow, "Indeed, some people are rather suited to the house that they are assigned by the hat."

"But not everyone is, though, right? I mean, some people should have been in another house to begin with, don't you agree?"

If you looked closely, you could see the slight smirk that graced Lucius Malfoys face as Raven spoke. "Most certainly true, Miss Snape. Most certainly true."

Finally, Zigly, Carson was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Raven held her breath.

As Dumbledore stood to speak to the students, someone spoke up.

"Under the school code, code number 49, I hereby request a resort immediately." Said figure stood up, shocking the school.

It was Harry Potter.

To say that Dumbledore was confused was putting it mildly. "Harry my boy? What are you doing? Come now, let us not play games, sit back down and let us forget this nonsense."

Harry clenched his fists, the meddling old fuck was trying to shut him up and control him yet again, and this time he was doing it in front of the entire school! Harry looked over at Professor Raven, who nodded ever so slightly.

He took a deep breath. "No Headmaster, I will not 'sit down and forget this nonsense', as you kindly put it. I have a right to a resort, as indicated in the Hogwarts Code of 1567, as put forth by the head of the school governors, Daskor Malfoy and Headmaster of Hogwarts Phisko Smorf., code 49 states that any student that feels as though they have been wrongfully sorted, or forced into a house because of the prejudicial influence of others, may request a resort. I, Harridean James Potter, do hereby request a resort immediately."

Dumbledore was NOT happy, to say the last, luckily for him, in a way, Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"As much as we would like to grant your request Harry, we cannot. The code also states that at least two teachers and a school governor must also agree to the resort."

At this, Lucius Malfoy stood up. "As a member of the school governors, I Lucius Daskor Abraxis Malfoy, do hereby give Harridean James Potter my approval for a resort." He bowed slightly to Harry before sitting down again, the patented Malfoy smirk gracing his face as he looked at the Headmaster, who was silently fuming.

McGonagall sputtered for a moment before regaining her footing. "Be that as it may, 2 of your teachers must also agree to this, Harry. We shall begin with you Sybil."

As they went down the line of teachers at the head table, the answers were all the same. NO.

Dumbledore started breathing a sigh of relief. Harry would remain right where he was…

"Yes."

Huh?

"Professor Snape?"

Raven sneered at the Headmaster, "I said the word 'yes', headmaster. I believe that if Mr Potter feels this strongly about this, then he should be able to see if he truly is in the correct house. What is the harm, from all of the stories I have heard, he is a very solid lion." She shrugged, before leaning back in her chair and turning to face her father, who sat on her right.

Severus Snape was the last teacher at the head table. And as such, all of the students were wondering what was going on. Almost every Slytherin knew that there was going to be a change, with their head of houses daughter coming to work here, but none of them, save a small few who shared a compartment with the emerald eyed boy on the train ride up, could have expected what came out of Severus Snapes mouth next.

"Yes."

To say the hall was shocked was an understatement, all of the tables were buzzing, and Ron and Hermione looked scandalous.

"Harry, what are you doing!" Hermione hissed at him.

Harry simple ignored her, knowing that if he said anything, he would likely never hear the end of it from all of the other Gryffindors.

Dumbledore was in shock. Why, by Merlin, had Severus Snape, the one teacher who hated the boy more than anything, said yes?

Meanwhile, Severus was wondering exactly why the Potter brat was asking to change houses. He got his answer when Raven leant over and whispered the whole story to him. He was shocked, Lily's boy had gone through that? And he hadn't noticed? Guilt started setting in, when a hand slapped him upside the head.

"Stop feeling guilty. There was nothing you yourself could have done. Let us face it, no one could have taken him out of that home before now. Since he is not 16, he can have a say as top where he lives. So, let us make sure that we encourage that notion, away from a certain someone's bat like ears."

Severus nodded, he was extremely unhappy about how things were turning out, and the school year had not yet even begun!

He was not the only one, Minerva McGonagall was also shocked. Harry had been a member of her house for 5 years now, and, in her mind, he was the epitome of the perfect Gryffindor, so why was he requesting a resort?

Harry took a deep breath, and slowly made his way up to the front of the hall. His mind was flicking back to the boat ride, and what Professor Snape, and how hard was that gonna be to try and remember which one he was talking about?, and she was telling Draco and himself a 'story' about the last time a student felt they were not in the 'right' house for them, including HOW they went about changing. Harry knew that she was telling him this for a reason, he was hurt, not stupid. But he also wasn't sure. Did he 'really' not belong in Gryffindor? Then his mind jumped back to his original sorting. The sorting hat hadn't wanted to put him in Gryffindor, it had wanted him to be in Slytherin, so, technically, he wasn't meant to be in that house anyways.

Dumbledore was not happy. Why on earth was Harry demanding a resort? And HOW had he known exactly what was required to do so? And when it was set in place? He had some serious thinking to do when the night was over.


	7. A True Sorting

Diclaimer. I own neither the characters from the harry potter world nor the boys from the supernatural universe.

I promised several REVIEWERS (hinthint people!) that i woiuld have this chapter up before the weekend was out, so here it is! it isn't super long, but I am in the process of getting a new job and if i get it then i am gonna have to go through some training, and it might take a little longer to post chapters, hopefully, I will have the next one up next weekend.

To those of you who have reviewed, I want to say thankyou. Also a big thankyou to everyone who fav's me, i feel really good when i see both of those. I need at least 5 reviews before i post the next one though! LOL who wants to see if I am joking! LOL Seriously, I would love as many reviews as possible, I love you all, but when I don't get reviews, I lose inspiration for my stories, so REIVEW PLEASE PEOPLE!

At the head table the three Winchester men were watching the proceedings with cautious eyes, two of them had no idea what was going on, one of them did though. John Winchester was none to happy to see the look in the headmasters eyes when Harry had thrown information back at him. He was not a man with whom to mess, he and his boys were going to have to be very careful whilst they were here.

Harry finally reached the stool where Professor McGonagall stood, holding the raggedy old sorting hat, her think lips pinched tightly, showing her displeasure at the fact that Harry seemed to feel like he no longer belonged in her house.

"You know the drill, Mr Potter, once the sorting hat calls out a house, you are to remain in that house for the remainder of the year. I will ask you one last time if you truly wish to continue with this….charade, of yours." She asked Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "It is NOT a charade, Professor. I truly do not belong in Gryffindor, as you will soon see. I am sick of being in a house whereby I do not belong, and where people are only my friends because they believe that they will be getting something out it in the end!" Harry snapped, before sitting on the stool and waiting for McGonagall to place the sorting hat on his head.

She did so with a huff, almost dropping it onto his head. Then, Harry heard the hats voice.

"Ahh, Mr Harry Potter! It's about time you stopped being a stubborn little sod and let me put you where you were MEANT to be!" the hat crowed, speaking aloud for the entire hall to hear, much to Harry's displeasure.

"Can you please just get on with it?" he growled, sick and tired of being stared at and whispered about in front of the entire school.

The hat laughed, "Very well Mr Potter! You RIGHTFULLY belong in…. SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, right before a hushed silence covered the hall.

It lasted for several seconds, before a snort of laughter was heard, from the direction of the Slytherin table.

Draco Malfoy was the cause. "Seriously Potter? All this time harping on about 'evil' Slytherins, and you're meant to have been one of us from the start?" Draco laughed, with Pansy, Greg (Goyle), Vincent (Crabbe), Blaise, and even Theodore Nott joining in.

Harry grinned as he plucked the hat off his head and dropped it onto the stool as he stood up. It had been clear to him the Professor McGonagall was in too much shock to take it off him herself.

"I am sure I have NO idea what you are talking about, Malfoy. All Slytherins are evil gits. Just look in the mirror, all those pretty boy hair products you use are obviously turning your brains to mush!" Harry grinned as he made his way along the Slytherin table to where his new friends sat.

By this time, the rest of the table was laughing along with 6th years, and Harry realised that, even though they hadn't liked him in the previous years, a good 95% of the Slytherins had actually left him alone. There had been several in his early years, but they were gone now, (having become Death Eaters upon graduating). None of the current Slytherins had ever really seemed to have much of an issue with him. He found him self rather happy at the thought of being in this house. The Slytherins weren't the kinds of people who would try to be friends with him because of what he had done in the past, or who he might be in the future, but simply because they thought him a person they would like to be friends with. Harry was rather happy about this.

Severus sighed. After everything that had happened, he had not truly expected the blasted potter boy to end up in his house! From beside him, his daughter chuckled.

"Thank you daddy!" she teased, laughing softly at his scowl.

Severus simply rolled his eyes at her. Their relationship had come a long way from when they had simply been teacher and student. He could quite honestly say, with some surprise, that he was rather happy to have a family, as dysfunctional as the two of them were. Thinking back to when she had been conceived, he shuddered, still not knowing what he had been thinking. It had been bad enough that it had been with a woman, but with Casstelia? He shuddered again, that had truly been an even bigger screw up that accepting the dark mark, by merlins sake! The only good thing was that he was now a father, getting to know his daughter, though still single, much to her annoyance.

As if hearing his thoughts, Raven murmured in his ear, "You know, if you're not keen on witches, I know a few wizards who fancy you too?"

Severus groaned and shook his head. Something told him that this was going to be a very long evening.

Else where in the hall, two people were NOT impressed by what had just happened. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were furious with Harry.

"How dare he do this to us?" Hermione fumed.

Ron nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Someone needs to let that boy know his place!" she hissed.

"Damn right they do!" Ron agreed, standing up. "Oi, Potter!" he yelled.

At the Slytherin table, Harry was currently enjoying himself, the Slytherins were actually very good company, and he was happier than he had been in quite a while, when he heard the yelling.

Swallowing nervously, he turned around to look at his best mate, or perhaps it should now be former best mate, if the look on Ron's face was anything to go by.

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out, he had no idea what he was supposed to do or say. He had no idea why Ron was even angry with him! His mind flew back to earlier in the day, at the platform in Kings Cross Station. They had BOTH turned and ignored him! The letters he had sent them had been returned unopened, yet the letters he had sent the others, Fred, George, Ginny, even Remus and Mr Weasley had not been returned. SO why had theirs been the only ones? What had he done to make them hate him so much?

By now, Harry was shaking, not greatly, but his hands were trembling. Draco noticed this, and was worried. Why on earth was Potter suddenly afraid of his friends? Why had they acted like this? When Draco saw the trembling begin to become full on shaking, he made a decision, and stood up.

"Why don't you just pack it in Weasel!"

Ron started turning red, "Oh, are you gonna try and make me, ferret face!" he scowled.

Draco's eyes narrowed, he HATED that nickname, and the way people said it, like it was mean. He had a bloody PET ferret at one point! He LIKED ferrets, they were CUTE, so why did people think calling him a ferret was some kind of insult!

"Oh get over your self Weaselbee, it's not like you can even afford to be Potters friend anymore! You probably couldn't even afford it in the first place now could you! Why don't you just crawl on back into your dirty little hovel that you would dare call a home, because honestly, no-one want you here if you're going to act like this! To someone you've called 'friend' for the past HOW many years?" Draco snapped back.

All around the hall, people began nodding their heads. Malfoy Junior might be a prick, but he was telling the truth. Why was Ron Weasley treating Harry Potter like he was.

Finally, having had enough, Severus Snape stood up. "Silence!"

The entire Hall quietened, though both Ron and Draco remained standing.

"There will be no more discussions between either of you for the remained of the night, Mister Weasley. Draco kindly return to your seat. 15 points from Gryffindor, for antagonising another student, Mister Weasley."

By this point, Ron's face looked ready to explode, kind of like his Uncle Vernon's when he was very angry, Harry thought.

But Ron was scowling even worse than before, when suddenly, with a splat, a giant glob of mashed potatoes splattered him in the face!

Wiping the goop out of his eyes, he turned his scowl on the table, looking to see how had done it.

"Ginny!"

Ginny Weasley glared at her brother. "Yes, I did it!" she exclaimed, "Now you sit down and shut up Ronald Weasley, because I plan on telling mum about this, so sit down and shut up before you get in any more trouble!" she huffed.

Ron glared as he sat down, "Are you blind Ginny? The traitor can't even…."

SPLAT!

Another glob of potato was thrown at Ron. This time, it was Neville.

"And you don't get it." Neville said "We don't care! Harry is Harry. And to be quite honest, I can't blame him for not wanting anything to do with either of you at the moment. You've both got your heads fair up your backsides, and I want nothing to do with you either!" Neville glared at both Ron and Hermione, who had opened her mouth to speak, when Ginny threateningly waved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her direction.

Neither spoke another word to anyone else for the rest of the meal.

For this Harry was grateful.

At the head table, Severus sat down slowly, he was getting far to old for this crap.

"You're not too old." A voice murmured.

Severus scowled, "Kindly stop that! It is very annoying, like you're actually reading my mind."

Raven chuckled, and turned to Lucius, "So may I enquire as to the nature of your visit, Mr Malfoy?" she asked as she started in on a salad.

"There better be more going on your plate," Severus cut in before Lucius could speak.

Raven crinkled her nose. "I am not that hungry, besides, I had too many sweets on the train."

Severus frowned, but let it go.

Lucius was curious. "She is a bit old to be fussed over like that, isn't she Severus?"

Raven sighed, "I was busy over the holidays, didn't have a regular meal schedule, lost a bit of weight."

Lucius frowned, "Why was that?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "It wasn't bloody intentional. I was trying to get both my defence against the dark arts mastery and my potions mastery at the same time. I didn't have time to breathe, let alone eat properly. Now, Mr Malfoy, you were going to explain why you are here at Hogwarts." She said, effectively ending the conversation.

"It's Lucius, and the headmaster is required to have a member of the board inspect the school every year, normally this is done around the Christmas holidays, so the students aren't normally aware that it is going on. He has requested that we do this years inspection at the beginning of the year, why I have no idea."

Dean snorted, "It's obvious, he wants you here at the beginning of the year for a reason, he wants you to see something, or find something, otherwise he wouldn't have changed it from a time where no one even knew it happened."

Lucius nodded, "You may be right there. Why are you three here, might I ask?"

Sam and Dean shrugged, "Dunno, dad wont tell us." Dean said, glaring at his father.

John simply chuckled at the look directed at him by his eldest. Dean always was good at glaring at people when they had annoyed him, even as a baby.

"I met Dumbledore many years ago, I was in a fair bit of trouble and he saved my ass, so I told him if he ever needed my assistance, I would gladly give it in repayment. He said that things might not be altogether smooth this year, something about a dark lord coming back, and that the demons would likely be more active, and that he wanted us here to keep the students safe from them, since he was sure they would be heading here. Never told me why, just asked if me and my boys could play bodyguards this year." John shrugged, sipping on his coffee as the deserts appeared on the tables.

Raven scoffed, "You mean play babysitter, cos I remember being in school, it was only 5 years ago for me, and we didn't need body guards, just baby sitters." She remarked, stabbing a peach with her knife and cutting it up slowly, staring at the Slytherin table.

"He was right about one thing though. Demons will most likely become far more active. The Dark Lords magic will be felt in their community like it was last time. They'll feel it, and those that remember him will know he is back. Harry Potter may find that he has more than a few problems this year, compared to his last few."

"At least he wont be in some bloody competition this year." Severus growled.

"Yes, luckily." Raven murmured, scanning the hall silently.

John Winchester watched the young woman to his far left. She was gazing over the students in front of them, her gazing flitting between the tables, lingering on a few students as she went. This wasn't just a normal teaher, this girl. She had seen and done things that most young girls her age, even most hunters hadn't seen or experienced. She might not have had much experience when compared to him, but she knew what was out there in this world, and she knew how serious it was. There was no way they would have to twist her arm about anything demon related this year. She was their ally when it came to anything they would need to do or aquire. Of this, John Winchester was certain. Now if only Dean would keep it in his pants, and his tounge in cheek long enough, he might actually be getting grandkids in the next 5-10 years. Of course, that might be a little premature, John thought. Just because they would make a good match, didn't mean they would be good together in reality.


End file.
